


Moooooorning

by rivers_bend



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick thinks he has his Harry thing under control until Harry sleeps over and Nick finds him wandering around the flat starkers the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moooooorning

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt [here](http://ngrim.livejournal.com/18491.html)
> 
> I do not know any of the people whose public personas are used in this story, and neither believe nor mean to imply this actually happened.

Nick is one-hundred percent cool with Harry's winky-tongue-out smileys now, and never--almost never--thinks about what Harry could do with that tongue if he was of a mind. He's grand with the way Harry always leans into him or puts a hand on his wrist or thigh or back like he doesn't even notice he's doing it. It's no big deal that Harry turns into a clinging thing that clings when he's drunk, and is prone to cuddling Nick relentlessly. Nick's seen him on X-Factor. Harry's used to having people touch him constantly. Now he's friends with Nick, it's just like Nick is an extra, non-singing, member of Harry's band. Harry has all the girls he needs if he wants to get his end wet, but a lad can never have too many friends who make him laugh until he's crying that he's going to wet his pants. 

Even when Harry sits on Nick's lap and cuddles his hip right up against where Nick's cock is tucked behind his zip, arm around Nick's neck as he chats with Alexa, Nick is perfectly cool with how Harry Styles is not actually his boyfriend. Nick doesn't need a boyfriend. He's a very busy man with a lot going on at work and in his social life, and Harry's in a band that seems poised to take the whole world by storm. 

Nick doesn't think about saying "No" when Harry asks if he can spend the night. He has friends sleep over five nights out of seven most weeks, and Harry is his friend. Sure, technically he's more Nick's type than Gellz or Aimee, but Nick isn't Harry's type, so whatever. Nick gives Harry a pillow and makes sure there are enough blankets, and lets him have the sofa. Nick doesn't think about saying no, but he does think it's best not to have Harry actually in his bed. 

 

A banging from the kitchen wakes Nick in the morning. It sounds like someone is throwing the skillet at the hob. Nick wishes they would stop. 

"Stooooop," Nick moans into his pillow, but the monster destroying his flat doesn't hear him. The next bang sounds like all the cupboard doors slamming shut at once. Nick might as well get up. He stops for a waz and to shove his glasses on, then follows the smell of coffee to the kitchen. 

Where Harry is stark bollock naked, pulling mugs out of Nick's cabinet. 

"You--" Nick says, shoving his hands up under his glasses to rub at his eyes, because probably he just didn't see Harry's pants. 

"Hiya," Harry says brightly. 

Nick stops rubbing his eyes and shoves his glasses back up his nose. Harry is still naked. Cock out. Why is it so large? He's seventeen for fuck's sake. A seventeen year old doesn't need a cock that size. Nick's mouth is watering. He's not even going to pretend it's for the coffee. He totally would pretend he's not staring at his friend's tackle, but that would probably require moving his eyes, and they don't seem like they want to do that. 

"You," Nick says again. "Boxers. You don't have any?" Excellent use of the English language, Nicholas. Well done. Definitely a good thing you talk for a living. 

"They, um, got dirty?" Harry gives him a smile that wavers between dirty and sweetly innocent. Why is that endearing?

"And your t-shirt?" Nick is absolutely not contemplating how Harry's boxers got unwearable in the night. Teenagers have wet dreams. He wasn't necessarily wanking in Nick's lounge. 

"Too hot." This time Harry's smile is flat-out filthy. 

Nick pushes his glasses up again, just enough to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Okay," he says. "Coffee?" 

"I couldn't find the sugar," Harry says, pouring a mug full and holding it out in Nick's direction. Which is good. Nick can focus on that. Mug. Hand. Any second now he will for sure stop looking at the heavy dangle of Harry's junk between his thighs. 

"I don't think I have any." 

"You haven't got any food, either." Harry points out. "Just some leftover Chinese and a block of cheddar." 

Finally, Nick's eyes obey him and dart to Harry's face. "Do you want to borrow some pants?" he asks. 

This time Nick can't tell what Harry's smile means. It looks like a secret. "Do you want me to?" 

What does that-- "I don't know. I just thought?" 

"Or you could take yours off." Harry gestures at Nick like maybe Nick's not sure where his pants are located on his body. 

Nick does know where his pants are. But it's early, and he's only managed one sip out of the mug Harry's given him, and he's not quite sure why Harry would want him out of them. "Why?" Nick asks. 

"Or you could just kiss me," Harry offers. "If you want to keep taking it slow." 

"There's an it to take?" 

Harry frowns, and shifts so he's half hidden behind the breakfast bar. "You said not while I was drunk. If you meant no, you should have said that." 

Nick frowns back. He doesn't rememb-- Oh god. When he'd given Harry the pillow and blanket, Harry'd asked if he could sleep in Nick's bed. And his usual drunk clinging had involved definite rubbing against Nick's thigh and a really hot kiss to the underside of Nick's jaw. It had been all Nick could do to turn him down. How did he forget? "Wait, you were serious?" 

Harry's frown turns puzzled. "Yes? I've been serious for six months. And then you kept smelling my hair last night, and you let me sit on your lap, and you invited me back to your place, so I thought..."

Coffee. Nick needs more coffee. He takes a gulp, too hot too hot, and then another, smaller, sip. "But, you, girls?" 

Harry shakes his head. "Also boys," he says. "I'll take those pants now, if it's okay." 

Nick remembers the other option Harry'd presented him with. The kiss. Why didn't he take him up on the kiss? Harry looks embarrassed, and small, and Nick can't stand to see him like that. He's not seen him look that way since X-Factor. Maybe he can salvage this. Nick puts down his coffee and pushes his boxers down over his hips, stepping out of them and holding them out. "Here," he says. Now Harry's not the only one with his cock out. Though Nick is handing him a pair of pants he slept in. Maybe that's even weirder. "Or you can have clean if you'd rather." 

Harry takes a step closer, then another when Nick continues to hold the pants out. His frown quirks, starts to turn into a smile again, and his eyes drop to the hem of Nick's shirt, which is probably only covering half his dick. "Or we could go back to my original plan," Harry says. "Where you kiss me, and neither of us is wearing pants." 

"Or that," Nick agrees, and he tosses the pants toward the lounge, and closes the distance between them.


End file.
